dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Harvest Dragon
The Harvest Dragon is a rare triple hybrid of the Plant, Earth, and Water elements. It's main element is Plant. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The harvest dragon is typically non-aggressive, but can be skittish, so will bite if startled. They may also attack with their sharp claws. Defenses The long quills on the harvest dragon's back are hard and sharp, and also help camouflage it in fields of wheat or grass. Other Abilities Harvest dragons are quick and nimble, and their eyesight and hearing are keen. Since their natural habitat is high grass that hides them completely, they have also developed the ability to stand on their tails to gain a better view. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses Every part of a harvest dragon's body is edible, and it has a sweet, earthy taste to it. Because of this, it's a common food source for several dragons and certain civilizations. Habitat Regions They live in seasonal regions, often with mild, colorful autumns. Preferred Home They can tolerate cool weather, but when it gets too cold, they migrate south to warmer lands. Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet The Harvest Dragon feed on a variety of both wild and domesticated cereal crops and fruit. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order The top chaft(male), is in charge the leader of the yield on migration, though in stationary times, he isn't very aggressive towards other males. Relationship to Wizards Many farmers love Harvest dragons, as their migration makes the harvest so much more bountiful. As thanks, it is custom to leave out food for the traveling dragons. It is also common myth to never hurt one, or it brings bad luck for a harvest. Many farmers compete for the best migration routes to set up shop. When in a park Breeding Harvest dragons can be breed from any two dragon with the Earth, Plant, and Water elements. Habitats Harvest dragons can live in Omnitats, Plant, Earth, and Water habitats. They also can live in Spooky habitats but don't necessarily prefer it. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Mating takes place in midwinter, so when the dragons return north in spring, the eggs can be laid. The males don't display sexual dimorphism, instead puffing up their quills in intimidation tactics. Birth When a Harvest Dragon is born at the end of winter, it immediately is welcomed into the group(called a yield). The females, called crops, feed and teach their young, while the males, called chafts, protect the family yield. Infancy Baby Harvest dragons are noted to be extremely cute, and spend much of their time eating fresh spring shutes. Adolescence The juveniles grow fast in the summer, learning what is what. However, in the summer heat, many rest with their parents, as their isn't much food avaliable. Adulthood By the end of the summer, the babies are full grown, and ready for their first migration. Many do not survive, but enough do to carry on the genetic legacy. Their long bodies are good for endurance and long strides across vast distances. Being water affiliated, and having streamlined bodies, they also swim well. This is useful when crossing rivers on the long migration. Along the way, they stop to rest and harvest crops for human, before reaching their destination farther south into the Crane forest, where they spend their winter. By midwinter, it's time to head back north for the mating season. Life Span These dragons can live for years, around 14-18 History Discovery TBA Origin of Name Harvest dragons are named for their behavior of "harvesting" plants. Magic TBA Notable Dragons *Piglet (Ro the Baker) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Triple Hybrids Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Limited